Numerous cosmetic powder dispensers have been disclosed by the prior art. Devices have been taught where a jar that simply retains a volume of powder. Other devices include a sifter with the goal of controlling the flow of powder from an inner volume of the dispenser. Historically, these devices have many drawbacks, which have been recognized in the art.
For example, powder is often not dispensed at a controlled rate, allowing either too little or too much powder to be emitted with each dispensing operation. Another common problem under the prior art is the tendency dispensing devices to allow product to continue to flow even after the desired amount of product has been dispensed. Consequently, cosmetic product may leak or spill out of the device, particularly during transportation from one location to another as is necessary for permitting reapplication during a given day or evening. This unintentional dispensing of the potentially valuable cosmetic powder results in wasted cosmetic product and messiness. Still further, many previously disclosed dispensers require that the dispenser be essentially disassembled and reassembled to obtain each dose of powder.
With a knowledge of these and further deficiencies of the prior art, it has become clear to the present inventor that there is a need for a cosmetic powder dispenser that overcomes the problems of prior art dispensers, including by permitting repeated doses of powder to be dispensed conveniently, efficiently, and predictably without undue disassembly, reassembly, or other excessive manipulation of the device while avoiding messiness and wasted cosmetic product.